


Frost Is Always Right

by Kahtee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, otf, probably, soft, sorry i couldn't keep my snowbarry loving heart out of this completely, this was supposed to be angst darn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahtee/pseuds/Kahtee
Summary: He's back. How?





	Frost Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).

"He's back? Caitlin, are you sure it's really him?" Disbelief colored Iris' face. Caitlin didn't blame her. Even with their life, it's not easy to believe. She was having a hard time with it, but the man laying passed out in the Med Bay was pretty convincing evidence. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I ran every single test I could think of. Granted, my tests are still a bit limited, but every test I do have says that the man laying in there is Eddie Thawne." 

"Yeah, but we've been fooled before, Caitlin," Barry said, arms crossed. 

"Barry, I'm sure. This is Eddie." Caitlin glanced over to the Med Bay and noticed Eddie moving about. "I think he's waking up." With that, she left. 

Walking into the room, she spoke softly. "Eddie? You awake?" Eddie sat up, blinking at the bright lights. Caitlin turned them down a little bit, so he could see better. 

"Caitlin, what's going on?" Caitlin frowned. How was she supposed to explain that the man in front of her had been dead for years? And that they didn't know how he was back? How was she supposed to tell him that he had basically been spit out of a portal? Sighing, she pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him and began at the beginning. It was a long tail, and her heart broke for him when tears rolled down his face when she told him that Iris had moved on with Barry. 

"They're...married?" Caitlin chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded, trying not to cry with him. Not that she'd ever admitted it, but it had stung a little when Barry and Iris announced that they were an item. But then she continued. She told him everything that he might need to know. About Nora, how she and Cisco both had powers. Well, now just her. She told him about Ralph. About how Reverse-Flash was still around. At this, Eddie openly sobbed. He'd missed so much by killing himself and in the end, it all meant nothing. Caitlin tried to reassure him that that wasn't true, but she was unsuccessful. At that point, she stopped, worried that she'd overwhelmed him with too much information. She did a checkup, looking to for any injuries he could have sustained. She didn't find anything but a scar on his chest from the bullet he'd used on himself. 

After she'd finished, she gave him a sleeping pill so that he could get more rest, since he was showing a few too many signs of exhaustion for her liking. When she walked out of the Med Bay, Iris had left, but Barry was still there, waiting to talk. 

"Caitlin-" 

"Barry, I know it's hard to believe, but yes, it is Eddie. I would bet anything. Even just based off his reactions when I told him some of the things that have happened in the last year. It's Eddie." Barry looked at her, certainty showing in every part of her face. 

"Wow, you're certain. I...I believe you. It's still hard, though. He's been gone so long. I don't know Iris is gonna handle this." Caitlin stepped forward and touched his arm softly. 

"It's going to be hard. For all three of you, I imagine. But you'll figure it out. Iris loves you, Barry. Eddie being back may be difficult, but it won't change that. I promise you."

\----  
And she was right. It was hard for all of them, but eventually, everyone came to terms. Cisco got Eddie an alias, and he got a job and an apartment. He stayed in Central City, only so that Caitlin could keep an eye on him. Medically, of course. After all, this was an odd phenomenon and she wasn't sure how Eddie's body was going to handle this in the long run. Not that he seemed to be having any problems, but one could never be too careful. 

Of course, Caitlin could privately admit that Eddie was attractive, especially since he spent a lot of time at the gym, when he wasn't working or at S.T.A.R. Labs. Although, she noticed how he tried to avoid being at the lab too often. She didn't blame him. It must be so hard to see the person you thought you were going to get to spend the rest of your life with, in the arms of someone else. So, to help him (and definitely no other reasons, she told herself), she started checking up on him at his apartment as much as she could. But she'd never admit out loud that she thought he was attractive. 

"You like being alone with him, don't you, though" Frost mocked her every time she grabbed her medical bag. Sometimes having an alter ego that could read her thoughts was annoying. 

"No," she lied anyways. "I just don't think he should have to be put up to seeing what could have been if he doesn't have to. Now, hush up." But as much as she hated to admit it, Frost was right. At least in part. Caitlin did like being alone with him. Mostly because when they were alone, Eddie seemed, happier, she guessed. She assumed because at his own home he didn't have to think about what he'd lost by dying. And she liked seeing him happy. That was all. Right? 

"I think you like him," Frost said, inside her head as Caitlin stood outside Eddie's door, ready to knock. 

"Oh, shut up. What do you know?" As she finished speaking, Eddie opened the door, forcing Caitlin to step back in surprise. "Eddie! I was just about to knock. I...uh...guess I don't have to anymore, huh?" She said, laughing a little nervously. 

"I guess not. I just heard your voice, so I went ahead and opened the door. Come in," he said, stepping back to make room for Caitlin to walk through. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Frost. Sometimes she doesn't shut up." Caitlin smiled a bit ruefully.

"Hey, I heard that," Frost spoke. Caitlin ignored her. 

"I don't want to be rude, but I'm curious. What's it like? Having another person living in your head?" Eddie asked as Caitlin set her bag down on the small table. 

She laughed softly. "It's kind of amazing. Like it definitely has it's downsides. Like, she can read my thoughts, and she has a lot of opinions on them. And we don't always agree. But at the same time, I would do anything to protect her. I, uh, lost her for a while. And it hurt. A lot. It was like a piece of me was missing, and it didn't feel right until I got her back. I am so thankful to have her, even if she is annoying from time to time." As she spoke she went through the normal checkup, ignoring how fast her heart was beating whenever physical touch was necessary. 

"Wow. You really care about her, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do." The rest of the checkup was silent, but not uncomfortable. When she finished, Caitlin picked up her things. As she was about to head out the door, Eddie stopped her. 

"Uh, would, would you like to stay for a little while? I have tea. And uh, I could use the company. Don't get out very often. Too many people have asked if I know I look like that one guy who died a few years ago. And being asked if I know I look like me is a little too strange for my tastes." The look on his face was so earnest, Caitlin caved.

"Tea would be lovely," she said softly, even as she could hear Frost chuckling in her head. 

\-----  
And so it became a routine for both of them. After his checkup, which Caitlin finally admitted to Frost was little more than an excuse to see him at this point, they had tea and chatted. Eventually, Cisco noticed that her visits to Eddie's apartment were getting considerably longer. When he mentioned this to Caitlin, he laughed at her defensiveness. 

"He's just a little...lonely! It's hard for him to come here very often, and too many people keep asking him if he's related to Eddie. So I have tea with him after his checkup. I don't see why that's a problem." 

"Caitlin, my dear bestie," Cisco said, walking up to her and laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's not a problem. What is a problem is that it's clear that you have feelings for Eddie, and are burying them. You need to admit them out loud so that you can work up the courage to tell him." 

"What if I don't want to tell him?" Caitlin blurted before she thought. She sighed in defeat as Cisco's face lit up. 

"Don't want to tell who what?" Barry asked as he sped into the Cortex. Caitlin's face warned Cisco against saying anything, but it was too late. He was looking at Barry instead of her. 

"Catlin has a crush on Eddie!" 

"Cisco!" 

"She does? Since when?" Then Barry turned to Caitlin. "You do? Since when?" He repeated.

"I don't know! I mean if you ask Frost it's been a couple of months but I really don't think it's been that long." 

"Months! Why didn't you say anything, Cait?" Barry exclaimed.

"Because! Maybe I didn't really feel like talking about the fact that I have a crush on your wife's ex-fiance, who up until recently, was dead!" Caitlin didn't notice how loud her voice got until she glanced at some movement by thing the Cortex door, only to feel all the blood drain from her face when she saw Eddie standing there, her jacket in his hand. Suddenly Caitlin became very aware of how loud her voice had been, and the blood came rushing back to her face, far too quickly for her liking. 

"We'll, uh, go now," Barry said as he grabbed ahold of Cisco and they sped off, leaving a red-faced Caitlin with a just as red-faced Eddie. After a few beats of awkward silence, Eddie took a step forward, holding out the jacket.

"I, uh, just came to drop this off. You left it at my apartment." Hesitantly, Caitlin walked forward and took the jacket from him. 

"Thank you," she said, voice just above a whisper. She didn't look up at his face.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you have a crush on me?" She didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, she turned her face up to his, surprised to see what looked like desperation written on his face. 

"I...yes. I did. I'm sorry. I like you. But it's okay that you don't like me. I-"

"Who said I didn't like you? Caitlin, why did you think I wanted you to stay after the checkups every week?" 

"Because you were lonely?" Eddie laughed softly.

"No. Well, a little. But also, Cait, because I like you. A lot. Please, will you go out with me?"

Caitlin beamed. "Yes, I will." And before she could change her mind she closed the gap between them and kissed him. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. 

\---  
At Jitters, Barry handed Cisco ten bucks. "I can't believe it was that easy. I thought we'd have to watch him pine over her for years."

"Barry, he's not you. He would have to the point a lot faster." 

"Fair."


End file.
